The Gala
by StirMyTeaPlease
Summary: At a peaceful cottage near Everfree Forest, Twilight Sparkle convinces Fluttershy into going to the gala with her. Once Fluttershy finds Big Mac at the Gala as well, she finds that she has a crush on him. Will Big Mac accept her? Or reject her?
1. Chapter 1

Gorgeous orange and purple sun rays rose over the little town which was called Ponyville. A light yellow pony with a pink mane in her house was preparing breakfast in her kitchen.

The tiles were green and white checkered, and the top of the counters were a green marble labeled with flowers. She prepared her favorite, Daisy Soup.

She fluttered over to the oak wooden table, and gently placed down the bowl of daisy soup. A loud knock was heard at her door, and she rushed to answer it. A purple mare with dark purple eyes

and a blue mane with pink and purple streaks was at the door. "Hello Fluttershy." she greeted. "Hello Twilight." Fluttershy replied leading Twilight into her cozy cottage.

It was warm and Twilight felt heat and nature hit her purple body. Fluttershy's home was amazing.

Twilight noticed something strange about the yellow mare's home. Where was Discord? He usually hung around Fluttershy's cottage. "Umm... one question, where is Discord?" she asked.

Fluttershy blinked. "He's on a trip and he won't be back for a while." Fluttershy responded in a calm manner. Fluttershy flew to her kitchen and grabbed two tea cups, one purple with white rims

and one yellow with white rims. She set out some chairs for Twilight around the oak table and filled the tea cups with soothing peppermint tea.

Fluttershy sipped her peppermint tea and daisy soup. "Anyways Fluttershy, I came here to notify you about the upcoming Gala which is in two weeks." Twilight said. Fluttershy just stared at her.

"The Gala?" Fluttershy was unsure of her own words. The last time she went to the Gala it didn't go so well... the animals were afraid of her.

Twilight coughed and remarked. "What I mean is, the Gala is being renewed, the community will be nice and your wishes will actually come true." Twilight sipped her peppermint tea.

"I... don't know." Fluttershy muttered, she was afraid to go out in the crowd maybe they wanted her to sing. She didn't have a good voice, well that's what Fluttershy thought, so she just tended to animals

instead of singing infront of a crowd. Fluttershy had no confidence in her voice whatsoever.

"Oh come on Fluttershy, you have amazing talent with singing and animals. Maybe you could participate in singing for ponies?" Twilight neighed in joy. Fluttershy flattened her ears. "Twilight please, I just can't sing...

you know I'm not confident in my voice." Twilight sighed. "Well if you don't want to sing, that's fine with me. But will you at least go to the Gala with me and the others?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy nodded, she couldn't let down her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight took her dear friend Fluttershy out for lunch and walked over to a small diner named 'Apple's Pine Tree' Twilight figured liked diners who had vegetables and fruit preparings and peppermint tea. The diner wasn't that crowded, so this was perfect for her shy friend.

"Well Fluttershy, do you think we should eat here?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy nodded. The two ponies walked in. A caramel pony with a blonde mane and blue eyes emerged from the cash register. They walked over to the counter. "Table for two, please." Twilight spoke for her friend Fluttershy.

The caramel pony nodded. "Over there." she pointed with her hoof. "You will be accompanied by one of our waitresses." Twilight and Fluttershy nodded and walked over to their table.

The ponies waited a couple of minutes and a waitress walked up and placed down a book full of recipes. Fluttershy went for a salad and daisy soup. Twilight went for a dandelion sandwich. The waiter nodded and walked away, and the ponies waited for another minute.

"Here you go." the waitress walked over and placed down Fluttershy's daisy soup with salad, and Twilight's dandelion sandwich. Twilight and Fluttershy ate.

Fluttershy trotted out of the diner, it was becoming busy so both Twilight and Fluttershy decided to leave. Twilight knew Fluttershy disliked crowded places, for her friend's safety they left crowded places.

"Well Fluttershy, it was nice eating with you today. But unfortunately, I have to go right now. I have lots of studying, and there's no more free time on my schedule. See you in two weeks!" Fluttershy waved to the purple mare.

Fluttershy walked to her cozy cottage and her tiny critters emerged from their beds.

Fluttershy swooped some food and fed them all, then quickly made some for herself. Since the Gala was upcoming, Rarity was working on some new dresses for her friends.

The shy mare wasn't confident in her looks or voice at all, so she prefered to not mention anything about her beauty. The sky turned a dark blue, and Fluttershy flopped into the bed, having a stressful sleep worrying about the upcoming events.


End file.
